


Oh, Mercie

by peggingprincess



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Pegging, Soft Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggingprincess/pseuds/peggingprincess
Summary: Mercedes’ can’t tell if Sylvain is calling for mercy, or her nickname. She supposes it doesn’t matter.





	Oh, Mercie

Sylvain had bed more than a couple nuns in his life, and he knew that behind their honeyed words of prayer to the Goddess and supposed piety, they were usually surprisingly sultry young women.

He’d had his eyes on Mercedes since the day he first laid eyes on her years ago. Despite younger women usually flocking to him in droves, he tended to enjoy the company of older women a little bit more, though he'd be pressed to admit it around those he'd fancied. He tired of women talking to him about their drama, having to pretend to care about their problems. Sylvain wanted to be taken care of, for once. So he'd been inviting Mercedes out to tea, hanging around her at mealtime of late. Though she'd initially thought it was only to bed him, he seemed to genuinely enjoy talking to her (though he did throw around a few pick-up lines every now and then, "force of habit", he insisted). 

So it happens that Mercedes’ air of cluelessness lures him in, and snares him. Before he can stop himself, he’s spilling his guts to her every chance he gets. Talking about his sexual encounters becomes more and more common for him and Mercedes.

“I just…” Sylvain trails off, “Want to try something more, I guess. I don’t think many would be interested, though.”

“What is it?” Mercedes hums, setting a tea cup down next to Sylvain.

Whispering into her ear, he chuckles nervously.

“_Oh_,” she giggles.

X X X

Fastened into Mercedes’ lacey pink lingerie is a dildo of around 7 inches in total.

Her eyes wander to the sight of him, naked, “Oh, your butt looks _so_ cute like this,” giving it a light squeeze. He hums in response, and Mercedes thinks that he seems to like the more affectionate parts of sex. It makes sense, to her—he _was_ sleeping with women all this time to fill some hole in himself. She wants this to be different, for him—she wants him to do something simply because he wants to do it, not because he feels lonely.

Mercedes sighs happily, looking down at how hard Sylvain is already. “Oh, aren’t you eager? This is going to be _very_ fun.”

“Where did you even _get this_, Mercie?” Sylvain laughs as he looks at her in utter shock.

“Does it matter?” Mercedes smiles. “Can’t a girl have her secrets?”

“She can, but in retribution,” Sylvain trails off, sitting up to kiss her.

She grins at him, “Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

She hoists Sylvain’s legs up on top of her own, and slathers lube on the strap. She gently nudges her way into him, eliciting a groan. She starts with careful, slow strokes, making sure that above all else, Sylvain is comfortable.

She trails kisses across his neck as she settles in, “How is it, being on the receiving end for once?” Mercedes giggles.

“Mercie, this feels…” he mutters, “Totally different… and… very good.” Already dazed by pleasure, he grins like a doofus.

She grasps his waist and pulls herself in and out of him, leaning in to leave a hickey on his neck, trailing kisses across his chest.

“Oh,” Mercedes coos, “You’re _such_ a good boy, Sylvain, taking it all like this. And on your first time, too!”

He twitches a little in response to that, and Mercedes, vigilant as ever, trails her hands down from his chest to his dick, running her hand up and down his shaft.

“_Seiros_!” he moans, as she moves her hips back and forth.

Mercedes smiles despite herself, her eyebrows turned down. “_Sylvain_, you know we need to be quiet, right?” She teases, increasing her pace.

“Mercie, it’s so—hard—to do that now!”

“Sylvain, _please_,” she mumbles, muffling his voice with a kiss. “We’re next to Dimitri, and across the hall from Byleth,” she whispers to him.

“T-They’re used to…” Sylvain manages to get out, despite Mercedes’ unceasing pace, “They hear moans all the t-time,” he grunts. “Just—not like-not from me, not like t-this,” he mumbles.

“Oh, I’m so lucky,” Mercedes grins, “to be the only person to see you like this,” running her hands back and forth along his thighs. “I’ll be sure to savour the sight,” she grins, licking her lips. Having her look down at him like this, he supposes she’d be the patron saint of charity.

"Oh, _Mercie_," he moans. He's embarrassingly turned on, feeling like he's losing his virginity again, and he guesses he is (technically)--he can feel his dick throbbing, "_Please_," he cries.

He doesn't specify, but he doesn't need to. Mercedes speeds up the pace, with deeper thrusts into him, filling him and bringing him pleasure he didn't know he could feel.

He grunts, without any forewarning, he's calling out "_Mercie_, Mercie, Mercie, Mercie, Mercie, Mercie," involuntarily, cumming all over his chest. He's spent, and can do little more than lay in his bed in bliss, breathing heavily. 

"How was it?" Mercedes beams, "You were _so_ good, Sylvain," she says, pulling out of him slowly, cleaning up his chest and leaning in to kiss him. "Can you taste that, Syl? You did such a good job!!" 

"Mercie, oh, _Seiros_, it was so good," he huffs, "I promise I'll make it up to you later."

She smiles at him, "Oh, Syl, you know there's no need to do that. I'm so lucky to have been able to do this with you." 

_She’s so earnest,_ Sylvain thinks, _that it hurts_. Sex had been, for a long time, just a means to an end. It was unchanging. There was no affection to it, despite the intimacy. _This is entirely different_, he thinks, and before he realizes it, there are a few tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, Syl," Mercedes coos, wiping the tears from his face, "Are you okay?" she asks, her voice tinged with concern. 

Hearing her speak to him like that, so gently, he only cries harder, and Mercedes pulls him to her chest, wiping away his tears. "It's _okay_. I'll stay with you," she says, lying down next to him in bed and planting a kiss on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> HOW FUCKED UP WOULD IT HAVE BEEN IF I DIDN'T INITIATE THIS ACCOUNT WITH PEGGING... here we are with a weird couple that i didn't expect myself to like! their A-support made me cry & i'm in love with their dynamic... this is my first time posting smut, ever, so if you have any feedback, i'd love to hear it!! i hope you're all enjoying three houses, i know i am!


End file.
